As a standard of the 4th generation communication system (4G), the International Mobile Telecomadvanced (IMT-Advanced) raises higher requirements on system performance, especially on uplink and downlink spectrum efficiency. Coordinate multi-point transmission is a technique for improving transmission coverage area, cell edge service quality and throughput, as well as system throughput, and becomes an important technique for improving the spectrum utilization rate of a system, so it draws extensive attention. The so-called coordinate multi-point transmission means that multiple base stations perform coordinated transmission to serve one or more User Equipments (UEs).
The CoMP defined by the 3GPP includes 2 scenarios, one is multi-point Coordinated Scheduling and Coordinated Beamforming (CS/CB), that is, information is scheduled through interaction between adjacent nodes so that interference between transmission signals of various cells are coordinated; another one is multi-point joint processing, that is, multiple coordinating nodes provide services for target users unitedly through shared data, Channel State Information (CSI) information, scheduling information and so on. The coordinated multi-point transmission formed by combined beams belongs to the first CoMP scenario.
In the related art, when a precoding matrix is calculated, eigen vector resolution and matrix inversion are used, and these operations, especially the eigen vector resolution, are extremely time-consuming in the implementation process.